


Podfic: All of Your Flaws and All of My Own

by FoxesInBoxes



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxesInBoxes/pseuds/FoxesInBoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original work by CinnamonCake here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/898093<br/>I fell in love and decided to use it as my podficcing debut... </p><p>From the original: "Hermann is still there tomorrow and the day after and Newton tries to not break his face with the door again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: All of Your Flaws and All of My Own

**Author's Note:**

> So uh yeah, first time podfic I guess. Happy to take CC, as I am a total amateur here. Also please go lay lots of love on CinnamonCake's original work because it so, so wonderful.
> 
> Warning: General Aussie Accent ahoy-hoy.

Download from [this link (Dropbox)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4vpfno1rihvpty1/AllofYourFlaws_podfic.mp3?dl=0).

The in-browser version broke after Dropbox changed its linking rules. If you know a good place to store a file for podfics, let me know.


End file.
